


A Whole New Zone

by MidoriClaw



Series: Phan-fictions [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Danny Phantom
Genre: Aladdin (1992) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Amgrabah || Amity Park-Agrabah, Aragon || Vlad´s Son || Original, Box Ghost || Gazeem, Danny || Aladdin, Dash || Achmed, F/M, Ghost Writer || Narrator, Guys in White || Guards, Happy Ending, Jack || Genie, Jazz || Carpet, Jeremy || The Sultan, Lunch Lady || Fat Lady, Maddie(Cat)|| Iago, Pandora || Cave of Wonders, Paulina and Star || Harem Girls, Sam || Jasmine, Tetslaff || Message Parlor Manager, Tucker || Abu, Vlad || Jafar, Vortex || Original role, Wulf || Rajah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriClaw/pseuds/MidoriClaw
Summary: Once upon a time, far away across sands of time lies the city of Amgrabah. In this town, there lives a poor boy wanting a home and a lonely girl wanting to see the world. But an evil tyrant threatens to enslave the world to his will by obtaining an ancient power. Now, these two souls must unite in order to save the world. However, a princess can only marry a prince...





	1. Chapter 1

"Ah, Salaam and good evening to you my friend." said the Narrator. "Please, please come closer! Wait, if this is a story then why does the reader have to... Never Mind." he realized. "Alright, I am known as the Ghostwriter and welcome to Amgrabah. City of mystery, of paranormal activity, and the finest stories this side of the Mississippi River, on sale today, come on down!" He then showed held up a book from his cart and said "Here is a book, I wrote myself it's about a Peddler who made a combination of a hookah and a coffee maker, it even made Julienne fries. Okay okay, I can see you are only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you will be most rewarded to consider...this." He pulled out a thermos-like object from his sleeve. "Don't be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it's not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. This is no ordinary thermos! It once changed the life of a young man's life. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear this story?" The Ghostwriter then pulled out another book and opened it up. "It begins on a dark night, where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose.

The story begins with a man and his cat waiting on a hill when a ghost approaches them. "You....are late." said the man. The ghost replied "My apologies, O impatient and creepy one". The man replies with "You have it then?" "I had to terrorize a few people to obtain this because..." "Yes, yes I get it! Now hand it over" the man hissed. The ghost pulled out half of a medallion from a box but then said. "First hand over the treasure you promised me." But the cat snatched it from the ghost a quick as a whip. "Trust me, my pungent friend you will get what's coming to you. The man pulled out the other half of the medallion and connected both pieces together. The full medallion forms an insect and flies away from the man's hand. "Quickly, follow the trail!" the man shouted. And the three start to follow the medallion.

The medallion finally reaches a statue of a four-armed woman and splits in half to form her eyes. The three approach the statue just before a portal appears behind it. "At last, after all my years of searching, the portal to Pandora's Lair." the man exclaimed. "Now, remember! Bring me the thermos. Any other treasure in there is yours, but the thermos is mine!" he said to the ghost. The ghost starts to approach the portal but then, Pandora's statue comes alive and shouts "Who disturbs my slumber?" "I am the Box Ghost! I have power over all containers, cardboard, and squares." said the ghost. "Know this. Only one may enter my temple. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough." said Pandora. The Box Ghost turns to the man with a questioning look. The man replies with "What are you waiting for? Go on!" The Box Ghost hesitates when he floats behind Pandora but when he thought he was safe, Pandora zaps him with her staff and the Box Ghost disappears. after that, Pandora's eyes turn back to the medallion but then says "Seek out him, the diamond in the rough." Maddie, are you alright?" exclaimed the man picking up the cat. "It looks like he wasn't worthy enough. I must find this one, this diamond in the rough."

The next morning, in the city the Guys in White are chasing a half-ghost boy named Danny who has stolen a loaf of bread. The guys chased Danny up a building and have him cornered. "Hold it! I'll have your head for a trophy, ghost boy!" shouted one guy. Danny looks at the bread and says "All this for a loaf of bread?" He then flies off the building and into an alley with the guys pursuing him. "You're in a lot a trouble, Phantom!" shouted one of the guys. Danny said to himself "Oh please! I'm only in trouble if I get caught." Suddenly, one of the guys catches him by shooting a beam from his spear. "I'm in trouble," said Danny. But then a boy comes out of nowhere and covers the guy's eyes with his red hat. "Perfect timing, Tucker!" says Danny with a smile. "Thanks, man! Now let's get out of here! says Tucker. As another guy comes out to capture them, Danny starts to sing. "Gotta keep...  
One jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of a sword  
We steal only what we can't afford  
And that's everything!"  
As the two are dodging attacks from more Guys in White, Tucker begins to sing too.  
"One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate we're broke!"  
The two fly up to a pile of barrels and Danny throws one down on top a guy. Which the guys apparently join in on the song.  
(one at a time) "Riffraff!  
Street rats!  
Scoundrels!  
(they through a bunch of fruit at them but Danny makes himself and Tucker intangible)  
Take that!"  
Danny responds with...  
"Just a little snack, guys!"  
The guys start to come up after them.  
"Rip them open, take it back, guys!"  
As Danny and Tucker go through the wall of a harem, Danny sings  
I can take a hit, gotta face the facts  
My only friend(he points to Tucker) is you!  
When they get inside, they find Paulina, Star, and Manager Tetslaff inside.  
Paulina and Star start singing with starry eyes for Danny  
"Who?  
Oh, it's sad, Danny's, hit the bottom  
He's become a one-man rise in crime"  
Then, Danny and Tucker run into Tetslaff  
"I blame parents except they don't have them.  
Danny brings Tucker out of the harem as Tucker sings...  
"Gotta eat to live  
Gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!  
One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume"  
Then Danny sings as they fly across a flock of sheep.  
"One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think we'll take a stroll around the block."  
Tucker then tries to steal a meatloaf at a meat stand until the Lunch Lady Ghost notices him  
"Stop, thief!  
Vandal!  
Outrage!  
Scandal!  
Danny tries to get them away from the Lunch Lady as the guys show up.  
"Let's not be too hasty!"  
Then the Lunch Lady with a kind voice says...  
"Still I think this is rather tasty!"  
The Guys in White then capture the Lunch Lady as Danny then sings...  
"Gotta eat to live  
Gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise, we'd get along  
But then guys responded with "Wrong!"  
As the two are running, Tucker pulls out his spear to try to fight them. The Guys retreat and one shouts "He's got a weapon!" But then the captain shouts "You idiot-we all got weapons!" Tucker then runs after Danny when he sees how many weapons they have. When they reach another building, they are surrounded again and they both sing... "One jump ahead of the hoofbeats  
(The Guys: "Vandal!")  
One hop ahead of the hump  
(The Guys: "Street rats!")  
One trick ahead of disaster  
(The Guys: "Scoundrels!")  
They're quick--but were much faster!"  
Danny and Tucker then faze through the building and approach the window as Danny finishes with...  
"Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish us happy landin'  
All we need to do is jump!"  
They both jump and then, Danny flies away with Tucker while the guys fall in a pile of fertilizer


	2. Chapter 2

Danny and Tucker then land in an alley to hide from the Guys in White. "High five, man!" Tucker said with a smile. Danny smiled and high-fived Tucker and said "And now, esteemed effendi, we feast. All right!" Danny splits the bread in half and gives one half to Tucker. But then, he saw two young children rummaging through the garbage for food. The girl sees him, then drops her find and tries to hide. Danny looks at them and walks over with his slice of bread. "Here, go on--take it. he said kindly. The children accept his offer and giggle with delight. When Tucker, saw what Danny did, he also walked over and offered his slice. The children thank them by hugging them. "All right, no need to get physical," Tucker said. Then Danny started to fly toward the daylight and sees a parade going through the streets toward the castle doors. Danny then sees a prince riding a horse proudly, and then hears people saying "On his way to the palace, I suppose.", "Another suitor for the princess." but then see the two children running out from the alley and toward the parade. The boy stops right in front of the horse, and the prince shouts "Out my way, losers!" He then gets his whip out to attack them but Danny stops it and says "If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners! Ghost Stinger!" and he uses his powers to shock the prince. "What do I care, you were born a freak, you will die a freak with the fleas and your loser friend." the prince snapped back. Angry, Danny rushed at the prince but the castle doors slam right in front of him. "We're not freaks, and we don't have fleas!" Danny snapped back. Tucker went over and said "Come on man, let's go home and fast! The Guys in White are coming!" Danny nodded and flew him and Tucker back to their home. Danny transformed back unto a normal boy and Tucker fell asleep. A few minutes later Danny sighed and began to sing. "Riffraff, street rat  
I don't buy that.  
If only they'd look closer  
Would they see a poor boy? No siree.  
They'd find out, there's so much more to me."  
Danny then pulled back a curtain to reveal a beautiful view of the palace. "Someday, Tuck, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all.

The next morning, at the palace, Sultan Jeremy is waiting for Prince Dash's response to marry his daughter, but he storms through the door, with his pants torn up. "I've never been so insulted!" shouted Dash. "Oh, Prince Dash. You're not leaving so soon are you?" asked Jeremy hopefully. Dash snapped back with "Good luck marrying her off!" and he left. "That girl!" said Jeremy unhappy. He walked outside to the beautiful garden and shouted "Samantha!, Samantha!. As he heads over to find Sam, a ghost dog named Wulf appears in front of him with a piece of Dash's pants in his mouth. Jeremy yanks it out of Wulf's mouth and says "So, this is why Prince Dash stormed out!". Sam replies. "Oh, Dad. Wulf was just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed, idiot Prince Dash weren't you Wulf?" She starts to cuddle with Wulf until she looks up at her father's angry face. "Sam, you have got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says that you...(Sam speaks at the same time as Jeremy) must be married to a prince". and Jeremy adds "By your next birthday." Sam shakes her head and says "The law is wrong. I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, if there are any good guys, then I want it to be for love." Jeremy trying to be patient says "Sam, it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for." Sam replies back with "Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had real friends." Wulf looks up and growls. "Except you, Wulf," she says with a smile. Wulf smiles back and goes back to sleep. "I've never even been outside the palace walls, not to mention you barely ever let me wear what I want to wear". she said. Jeremy responds with "But dear, you're a princess. "Then maybe I don't want to be a princess!" she says angrily. "Ohhhhh! Allah forbid you should have any daughters!" Jeremy snapped back. Jeremy returned to his chamber while Sam looked at the sky and sighed with Wulf comforting her.

Back in Jeremy's chamber, he was questioning himself about Sam. "I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly so picky." He grumbled to himself. Then all of a sudden, a figure entered the chamber. "Ah, Vlad--my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom. If anyone can help it's you," said Jeremy. "My life is but to serve you, my lord, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond". said Vlad as he looked at Jeremy's diamond on this ring. "Uh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years," said Jeremy. Vlad replied with "It is necessary to find the princess a suitor and I know just the boy" Just then, a ghostly figure appeared behind Jeremy and inspirited him. "Excellent timing, Aragon!" Vlad said. with an evil smile. Aragon said "Thank you father, now can we get this over with? I have duty's to perform. Vlad said, "Yes, yes now give me the diamond!" Aragon pulled the ring off Jeremy's finger and gave it to Vlad. "Now I shall leave this fool to play with his toys!" hissed Aragon as he left Jeremy's body and both of them walked out of the chamber "Why do I feel like playing with my toys?" asked Jeremy as he came back to his senses.

That night, Sam disguised in a hood decided to sneak out of the castle. As she was climbing the garden walls, Wulf approaches her. "I'm sorry, Wulf. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me." Sam said to her friend. Sad, but loyaly, Wulf helps Sam climb the wall. Before Sam left, she said to Wulf "Goodbye! I'll miss you!" and she climbed over the wall. The next morning, in the streets of Amgrabah, Danny and Tucker are planning their next heist standing on top of the fish market. Tucker said. "Alright, Danny do your thing!". Danny turned his hand intangible and grabbed on fish from the stand. While he was stealing the fish, Sam was walking through the same street. While walking, she accidentally bumps into a man wish causes her hood to come down. Danny then shows the fish to Tucker but then looks around the street and spots Sam. "Wow!" he said smitten with her. Tucker looked over and saw Danny's face and said. "Hello, are you Okay man?" Sam then puts her hood back up, stops by a fruit stand and sees a homeless boy reaching for a piece of fruit. "You must be hungry. Here you go," she said handing the boy an apple. But the proprietor noticed what Sam did and said: "You'd better be able to pay for that." Sam looks around and says "Oh, sorry. I don't have any money. This made the proprietor angry and he shouted "Thief! Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" He then took Sam's hand and pins it down on a table. "No no please!" she screamed as the man prepared to slice off her hand. But before he could do it, Danny appeared and stops his hand. Danny grabs his sword and says "Thank you, kind sir. I'm so glad you've found her. I've been looking all over for you." Sam whispers to Danny in confusion "What are you doing?" Danny whispers back "Just play along." "You know this girl?" growls the proprietor. Danny responds with "Sadly, yes. She is my sister. She's a little crazy." Tucker than appears and Danny says while pointing to him "She thinks this guy is the Sultan." Sam decides to play along and says to Tucker while bowing "Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you?" "Tragic isn't it? But no harm done," Danny says while picking up an apple from the cart and then says to Sam "Now come along sis. Time to see the doctor." The trio start to walk away as soon as the proprietor of the fish stand shouts "There they are! Those are the thieves that stole from my cart!" The trio then start to run toward Danny's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in Vlad's lair, he and Aragon are creating bolts of lightning to strike the diamond with help from a ghost named Vortex. When he generated enough electricity, Vlad placed the diamond on top of an hourglass and began to speak to it. "Now, sands of the spirits--reveal to me the one how can enter the temple." The hourglass reveals that Danny is the one who can enter the temple. "Yes, yes! There he is. The diamond in the rough." Vlad said with an evil smile. "That's the fool we have been searching for? You must be joking!" said Aragon. Then Vortex came over to Aragon with rage. "I wasted enough of my time to make this thing work! I am not doing this again so deal with it!" roared Vortex. Vlad said with annoyance "Enough, Vortex you are excused, and I will send the guards over to gave our friend an invitation to the castle." Vlad and Vortex left the lab but Aragon stayed but and said to himself. "Yes, go my father and get the thermos. Then I will make the kingdom and the princess mine!" he gloated with an evil laugh.

Back in the streets of Amgrabah, Danny and Tucker are taking Sam back to their home. While walking over, Sam trips over a brick and falls into Danny's arms. "Uh, thanks for stopping that guy," Sam said blushing. Danny replied back with "Uh, no problem. So this is your first time in the marketplace, huh? "Is it that obvious?" she said. Danny said with a smile. "Well, you do kinda stand out. Sam was charmed by Danny's words. While they were talking, Danny and Tucker were climbing the wall and both were exhausted when they reached the top. Tucker said to Sam "Hold on, I'll get the ladder!" But Sam climbed to the top in seconds without breaking a sweat to the boy's surprise. Sam said to them with a smirk, "I've practiced a long time!" After that, the trio walked in Danny and Tuckers home. Sam asked them, "Is this where you two live?" Danny replied with "Yup, just me and Tucker. It's not much(he pulls back the curtain revealing a palace view) but it's got a great view. The palace looks amazing, huh? Sam frowned and said sarcastically "Oh, it's great. Tucker said "Yeah, we've always wondered what it would be like to live over there, to have servants and valets. Sam replied with "Sure. People who tell you where to go, where to dress and you're not free to make your own choices." Danny said "It's better than here. You're always scraping for food and tucking the Guys in White." Then they both said at the same time "You're just so...trapped. They then look at each other, realizing that they're perfect for each other. Danny then pulled out an apple from his pocket, gave it to Sam and said: "So, where are you from?" She replied with "What does it matter? I ran away, and I'm not going back. Puzzled, Danny went over and sat beside her said "Really? Why not?" Sam said with a sigh "My dad is forcing me to get married." Danny said with a shock "That's--that's awful. Tucker then said, "That's just cold!" Sam then said to them both "Can I stay with you guys, just for the night? Tucker then said. "Now, hold on! You're saying we should..." "Tuck!" Danny shouted. Sam then said, "We should what?" Danny then said "He says...we should help you? Because we could help you out." Sam then said with a smile "Thanks, guys! That's cool of you! She and Danny then smiled at each other and then get closer and closer. But right when Danny leans in to kiss her, they are interrupted when they heard voices nearby. "They should be up here!" shouted a voice. They quickly realized it was The Guys in White. "Its the Guys in White!" My dad must have sent them!" shouted Sam. Then Danny knew what he had to do and then shouted: "I'm Going Ghost!" Then all of a sudden two white rings surrounded him and he transformed into his ghost form. Danny then held out his hand to Sam and said: "Do you trust me?" Sam took his hand and Danny flew both her and Tucker out of the building and into a nearby alley, but a couple of Guys were waiting down there for them. The leader used his sword to temporarily take away Danny's ghost powers and said: "We just keep running into each other, don't we ghost boy!" Tucker tried to rush the leader but was punched and fell unconscious in some barrels nearby. Sam then took off her hood and shouted: "Unhead him, by order of the princess!" The guys suddenly stop and bow to Sam. "Princess Samantha." said the leader. Shocked, Danny said "The princess?" The leader then asked "What are you doing outside the palace? And with the ghost boy?" Sam then snapped back with "First of all call me Sam. And second off all that's not your concern. Now, release him!" The leader then replied with "I would, princess, but our orders come from Vlad. You'll have to take it up with him." The guys then take Danny away to the palace and Sam furiously says "Believe me, I will."

Back at the castle, right as Vlad is walking out of his secret lab, Sam walks over to him. "Ah, princess. How may I be of service to you?" "The guys just took a boy who can transform into a ghost from the market, on your orders." Sam said, steamed. Vlad then replied with "Why yes, the boy was a criminal." "What was his crime?" she asked him. Vlad answered "Kidnapping the princess, of course." Shocked, Sam said. "He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!" Then the wicked advisor pretended to act shocked and said "Oh No! Had I but known. His sentence has already been carried out." Sam puzzled asked, "What do you mean? What sentence?" Vlad then lowered his voice and said "Death!" Sam gasped in horror and shouted "How could you?" to Vlad. She then runs out the room with Vlad snickering after she left. Sam returned to her bedroom and started to cry on her bed. Then Jeremy and Wulf came through the door and noticed Sams sadness. Jeremy walks over and softly says "My dear. Whats wrong?" Still sobbing, she said to him "Vlad...has...done...something...terrible." Jeremy and Wulf then sit on the bed to comfort her and Jeremy then ask "What did he do?" Sam then says "He ordered the Guys in White to kill a boy, I met in the streets. I never even knew his name."

Way down below the palace, Danny was imprisoned in the dungeon. He tried to faze through the walls with his ghost powers but the walls were protected by an anti-ecto shield and he couldn't escape. Danny said to himself "She was the princess. I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her. Just then, Tucker appeared at the window at the top of the dungeon and said to Danny "Hey, man! I deactivated the shield. You can faze through now." Danny then fazed through the walls and went outside to reunite with his old friend. Danny smiled at Tucker and said "Thanks for that, Tuck!" Tucker responded with "Yeah, no thanks to her!" Danny still smitten with Sam said "Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it. But I'll never see her again because the law says the princess must marry a prince." Suddenly, they heard a voice and it said "Well now. What a pickle." The boys turned around and saw an old man standing behind them. The boys asked, "Who are you?" "A poor soul, like you two. But together we can be more." There is a temple, filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager. Danny then says to him "But the law says that only a prince can marry--." The old man interrupts him with "Ah, but the golden rule says that whoever has the gold makes the rules." Danny and Tucker both agree to the old man's offer and Danny flies the three of them out of the palace grounds.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny then flew over the dunes of the desert with the old man and Tucker. He finally stopped flying after they approached Pandora's statue. The old man once again reunited the two halves of the medallion which then formed Pandora's eyes. Pandora awoke and said, "Who disturbs my slumber?" Nervous, Danny stammered "It is I, Danny Phantom!" Pandora recognized his name and politely said "Well, then feel free to go inside my temple with your friend. Just don't touch anything but the thermos." Pandora then opened a ghost portal to her temple. But before the boys entered, the old man said to them "Remember, boys--fetch me the thermos and you will receive our reward." The boys jumped through the portal and entered the temple. Once inside, they found a golden chamber filled with treasure. Tucker blinded by riches ran over to grab a handful but Danny stopped him just in time. Danny shouted to him "Don't...touch...anything!" We have to find that thermos!" While they were walking through the chamber, they began to hear footsteps coming from behind them. They turned around and they saw someone quickly jump behind a pile of gold. Danny then flew behind the pile and found a red-haired girl standing behind it. The girl then said, "Who are you and how did you get in here?" Danny then said "I was about to ask you the same thing. I'm Danny and the other guy is Tucker. Were here to find a thermos. The girl then said, "If your here for the thermos, then you must be the diamond in the rough!" "Wait, do you know where it is?" Danny asked. The girl nodded and said, "Follow me!" Danny then grabbed Tucker and followed the girl. "Well, that was fast." Tucker said to himself.

The girl then lead them to a gigantic door with a familiar looking D-symbol on it. The girl then said, "Danny, you are the only one who can open the door." Tucker then said "Hold on! I have many questions like what's your name, how did you get in the temple past that statue and why do you want the thermos? She then said, "I'll explain later." Danny then opened the door which revealed an underground cavern with a huge pillar in it. Danny then said, "I'll bet that the thermos is at the top." The girl nodded and said "By the way, my name is Jasmine. But you can call me Jazz." Tucker then whispered to himself "Why does that name sound familiar?" Danny then flew to the top and grabbed the thermos. Danny then said, "This is what we came all this way for? Hey, guys, I got..." Danny then saw Tucker about to curiously touch a box on another pillar. Danny then shouted "Tucker! NO!" But it was too late, he then touched the box and then the temple started to shake. Pandora then boomed "Infidels! You have touched my box. Now you will never again see the light of day!" When Tucker but the box back, the box opened and lava started to pour out. Danny then flew down quickly and grabbed Jazz and Tucker and began to fly out of the temple. While they were flying the temple started to crumble and rocks began to fall all around them Danny then said, "Don't panic, I got this! But then when he saw that a wave of lava was coming right towards them he then said: "Start panicking!" But he quickly dodged the wave and began flying towards the entrance to the temple. But Pandora was beginning to close the portal. The old man came up in front of it just as the trio was about to come out. Strong winds then began to push Danny back into the portal and he then cried out to the old man "Help us out! I can do this much longer! The old man then shouted back "First, give me the thermos!" Danny the gave him the thermos. The old man then shouted "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Yes! At last! But then he pulled out a staff and pointed it at Danny. Danny then shouted, "What are you doing!" The old man then responded with "Giving you your reward! Your eternal reward!" But then Tucker jumped and punched him in the face and fell in the portal along with Danny and Jazz. The portal then closed and the old man was laying there in the sand. When he came to his senses he took off his disguise revealing himself to be Vlad. Vlad then laughed and said "It's mine. It's all mine! I..." As he was looking around he noticed that the thermos was not in his hand. He then shouted "No. NOOO!"

Back in the temple, Danny, Tucker, and Jazz were trapped in a crumbled temple with no way to get back to the real world. Danny then shouted "That two-faced son of a jackal!" He then saw a sad look on Jazz's face. She then said "I was so close. Now it's gone forever." Tucker then smiled and said, "Oh, really." And he pulled out the thermos from his pocket. Jazz then smiled and Danny said, "How did you get it?" Tucker said "I have my ways. But why would anyone want this? Jazz then said, "Let me show you!" She then opened the thermos and a huge blue beam came out of it. Out of the thermos, a large blue man appeared and shouted: "All those years will give you a crick in the neck." He then noticed Jazz and said "Jazz, you're all right!" And Jazz responded with "Of course I am, Dad!"


	5. Chapter 5

"He's your dad?" Tucker asked shocked. Jazz replied with "Yes, that the reason why I've been here all these years." "Hmm, you kids are a lot smaller then I remember. I must be out of shape." said the blue man. Danny asked "Who and what are you?" "I am Jack Fenton, owner, and founder of Fenton Works. And who are you, two boys?" Danny said, "This is Tucker and I'm Danny." Jack looked at the Danny and said "Well looks like your the one who freed me, the... Genie..of..the...Thermos! Right here for your wish fulfillment." Danny shocked says "Whoa, wish fulfillment?" Jack then says "Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes.(he turns into a slot machine) That's it---three. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds." Danny then whispers to Tucker, "When I wake up from this dream, I'll tell you all about it." Jack then says "Boy, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you three ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities." Jack then starts to sing.

"Well Ali Baba had them, forty thieves  
Scheherazadie had a thousand sales.  
But son, you're in luck 'cause up your sleeve  
You got a brand of magic that never fails.  
You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp.  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is open that thermos,  
And I'll say  
Mr. Danny sir!  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order, jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
No! No! No!  
Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre'd.  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me.  
Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss, the king, the shah!  
Say what you wish, it's yours! True dishz  
How about a little more Baklava?  
Try some of column 'A'  
Try all of column 'B'  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me.  
Whaaaaooo! Mo Ma!  
Whaaaaooo! No No!  
Whaaaaooo! My My!  
Can your friends do this? (he duplicates his head can begin to juggle them.)  
Can your friends do that? (he then throws them to Danny)  
Can your friends pull this? (he spirals around)  
Out of their little hat? (he then turns into a dragon)  
Can your friends go poof (he breathes fire which turns into Harem Girls)  
Well looky here  
Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip.  
And then make the sucker disappear?(the girls then disappear)  
So don't just sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers.  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for a charged'affairs.  
I got a powerful urge to help you out.  
So what you wish I really want to know.  
You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt.  
So all you gotta do is open it like so, and oh!  
Mr. Danny sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob.  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend!  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend!  
You ain't never...had a... friend...like...me!  
You ain't never had a friend like me!"  


Jack then shows off a neon "APPLAUSE" sign on his back in which the three do. Jack then asks Danny "So what'll be master?" Danny then asks him "Wait, you're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?" Jack then says to him(as William F. Buckley) "Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos". After Danny says "Like", Jack responds with "Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody,(He slices his head off with a knife) so don't ask! Ah, rule number two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else, (his head turns into big lips which kiss Danny) you little punim, there. (He lies flat and then gets up as a zombie) Rule number three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture, I don't like doing it! Other then that, you got it!" Danny was about to go ghost and fly out of the cave with them but Jazz stops him from doing it and says, "Don't turn into a ghost, my dad is also a ghost hunting addict." Jack then shouts "Ghost? Where?" Danny then nods and says to Jack "Provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes? Some all powerful genie--can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know guys--he probably can't even get us out of this temple. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here..." As they walk away, Jack stomps his foot in front of them and says "Excuse me? Are you lookin ' at me? Did you open my thermos? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden you're walking out on me? I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so SIDDOWN!" Jack then make a carpet appear and Danny, Jazz, and Tucker jump on it. Jack then says "In case of an emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your arms and legs inside the carpet the carpet. Weeeee'rrrrreeee...outta here! The carpet then flys them out of the temple, through a ghost portal and out into the desert.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the palace, Sultan Jeremy was consulting with Vlad. "Vlad, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service...From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded!" the sultan said to Vlad. Vlad responded with "I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again." He then turned to Sam who was standing right next to Jeremy and said: "My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, princess." But Sam, who was still enraged at Vlad for Danny's "death" snapped back at him with "At least some good will come of me being forced to marry. When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you!" She then ran off to her room with Jeremy following her. Vlad then walked back to his secret lab and mimicked Sam voice saying "I will have the power to get rid of you. Ugh, I can't believe that I have to keep kissing up to that chump and that brat! If only if I had gotten that thermos!" Just then Aragon appeared and said, "What if I was the husband?" Vlad asked him "What do you mean?" Aragon then answered "Think about it, if I wed the princess then I will have the power to make you Sultan. Once that happens, then we will get rid of the old man and the little girl once and for all!" Vlad then thought about it, smirked and said "What a wonderful idea! I love the way your mind works my boy." Vlad then left to make plans while Aragon said to himself "Yes go make your plans father. While I go and make my own." 

Back in the desert, Jack had flown Danny, Jazz, and Tucker over to a nearby oasis. When they landed, Jack began talking like a stewardess and said "Thank you for choosing Fenton Magic Carpet Service for all your travel needs. Thank you. Good-bye. Then he went back to normal after the three had gotten off that carpet and said to Danny "How about that, Mr. doubting mustafa? Never underestimate a Fenton!" Danny smiled and said "Yup, you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes--." Jack then popped up and said "Dost my ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, BOY! But Danny responded with "But...I never actually wished to get out of the temple. You did that on your own." Jack then thought for a second, dropped his jaw, turned into a sheep and said "Well, don't I feel just sheepish? All right you baaaad boy, but no more freebies." Danny then thought to himself while saying "Three wishes, I want them to be good. (He turns to Jack) What would you wish for? Jack surprised by Danny's response says "No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in that case, ah, forget it." Danny then said, "What, no tell us." Tucker then said, "Is it freedom of the thermos you want?" Jack then said "I don't need that wish, I'm free when I'm released from the thermos. It's to see my son!" Danny then asked Jazz "You have a brother?" Jazz then said "Long ago, when my father was still a mortal, our family made carpets for a living. We struggled to survive, we are broke and I lost my mother". Then one day, my father found a magic lamp, he rubbed it and out came a genie ghost. He wished he could have the powers of a genie and she granted his wish. He would go around a grant wishes to those who were in need. But then word spread like wildfire because people started making selfish wishes and my father was forced to grant them. He then locked himself in a thermos that he had made, and I was left to take care of my brother. But before he sealed himself, I made a wish that me and my brother could stay young until we were reunited. One day, me and my brother went to Pandora's Temple where my father was. But while we're there my brother fell through the portal back into the human realm. I tried to go after him but the portal closed with no way to open it. So I waited for years for it to be opened and then you and Tucker came along and found my father." Danny then said "I'm sorry about your brother. Don't worry, I'll make a wish so you can see him." Jack then said "Yeah, right! Why on earth would you do that?" and then his nose became really long. Danny then said "No, really, I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to find your son." This made Jazz and Jack very happy that Jazz hugged Danny. Jack then said, "O.K. Lets make some magic!" So how 'bout it. What is it you want most?" Danny then said, "Well there's this..girl--." But then Jack said "Ehh, wrong! I can't make anyone fall in love, remember? Tucker then said, "I can't believe you still have a thing for that girl!" Danny then exclaimed, "Yeah, but she's smart and fun and cool and..." Tucker, Jazz and Jack said at the same time, "Pretty?" Danny then said "Beautiful! But she's a princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a--hey, can you make me a prince?" Jack then opens a cookbook and says "Well let's see here. Cake N' Bacon, ugh who will want that? Flapjack Fentons, love some but no. Ah, to make a prince. Now is that an official wish? Say the words! Danny then said "Mr. Fenton! I wish for you to make me a prince! Jack full of excitement exclaims "All right! Just take a bite of this!" Jack then made a muffin appear and said "It may look like a muffin, but take one bite and your wish will be granted!" Tucker then asked, "If you get to be a prince, will you be rich?" Danny then said "Yes!" "Ok, I'm in!" Tucker then said and then they all laughed as Danny took a bite of the muffin.

Did anyone notice my FairlyOddparents references? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the palace, Vlad arrived in the throne room and said to the sultan, "Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter." Jeremy's eyes went up and he said "Really, how?" Vlad with a grin said "I have the perfect suitor for your daughter." "But Samantha hated all those suitors! How could I chose someone she hates?" Vlad replies with "Not to worry my liege, this one will defiantly catch Samantha's attention. You may come out now Ara-." Vlad was interrupted when he and Jeremy heard a trumpet fanfare outside. Jeremy ran over and saw a parade coming towards the castle and happily said, "Vlad, you must come see this." 

The parade was being led by Jack, dressed as a major. The parade consisted of swordsman, multiple animals and dancers who started chanting "Make way for Prince Danny! Say hey! It's Prince Danny!" Jack then started to sing...

"Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,  
Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star  
Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!  
Make way, here he comes  
Ring bells, bang the drums.  
You'e gonna love this guy  
Prince Danny, fabulous he, Danny Phantom!  
Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee.  
Now try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your Sunday Salaam  
And come meet his spectacular coterie.  
Prince Danny, mighty is he, Danny Phantom!  
Strong as ten regular men, definitely  
He faced the ghostly hordes  
A hundred bad guys with swords  
Who sent those goons to their lords, why Prince Danny!  
(Tucker, Jazz and the parade join in on the song)  
He's got seventy-five golden camels!  
Tucker: "Don't they look lovely, Jazz?"  
Purple peacocks, he's got fifty three!  
Jazz: "Yeah, I guess so."  
(Jack continues the song)  
When it comes to exotic type mammals  
Has he got a zoo, I'm telling you  
It's a world class menagerie!  
The girls in the harem began to sing)  
Prince Danny, Handsome is he, Danny Phantom  
There's no question this Danny's alluring  
That physique, how can I speak  
Never ordinary, never boring  
Weak at the knee  
Everything about the man just plain impresses  
Well, lets get on out in that square  
He's a wonder, he's a dream, a wonder  
Adjust your veil and prepare  
He's about to pull my heart asunder  
To dream and grovel and stare at Prince Danny  
Paulina: And I love the way he dresses!  
Sam was watching the parade from down below but she was not impressed by the "prince."  
(Jack and the people on the streets sing)  
He's got ninety-five purple back monkeys  
(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)  
And to view them he charges no fee.  
(He's generous, so generous)  
He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies.  
Proud to work for him  
They bow to his whim, love serving him, they're just lousy with loyalty to Danny!  
Prince Danny!" Jeremy runs over to the main door to let the parade in. Vlad tries to keep it closed but the parade barges in and continues singing. "Prince Danny! Amorous he! Danny Phantom!  
Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see. And that, good people is why, he got dolled up and dropped by  
With 60 elephants, llamas, glore, with is bears and lions, a brass band and more.  
With his 40 fakirs, his cooks, his bakers, his birds that warble on key. Make way for Prince Danny!" Jeremy clapped and exclaimed, "Splendid. Absolutely marvelous." Danny clears his throat and says "Your Majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand." Jeremy was happy with Danny's request and said "Prince Danny Phantom. Of course, I'm delighted to meet you. This is my royal vizier, Vlad. He's delighted too." However, Vlad was not very delighted at all has he said "Ecstatic. I'm afraid, Prince Phanbum." "Phantom." Danny said, corrected him. Vlad snapped back with "Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to just wed the princess! Where are you even from?" Danny responded "Oh, much farther than you're traveled, I'm sure." "Try me." Vlad said coldly. Jeremy stepped in and said "Oh, button up, Vlad. Prince Danny is a very impressive youth, I know Samantha will like this one." "And I'm sure I'll like Princess Jasmine." Vlad, desperately trying to change the sultan's mind said "Your highness, no. I must intercede on Samantha's behalf. This boy is no different than the others. What makes you think he is worthy for of the princess?" Danny then proudly said "Your Majesty, I am Prince Danny Phantom! Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter!" However, unknown to the three of them, Sam was in the throne room listening to the conversation. "How dare you! All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be one!" she shouted as she stormed out of the throne room. "Oh dear. Don't worry, Prince Danny. Just give Samantha time to cool down." said the sultan. He than started to give a tour of the palace to Danny and walked out of the throne room. Aragon came out of hiding and scolded at Vlad saying "I can't believe your going to let that foolish freak marry my princess." Vlad then said "Patience my boy, It's time to say goodbye to Prince Phanbum."


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Danny tried to think of a way to cheer Sam up while he and his friends were in the courtyard. "What am I going to do? Samantha won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish!" Danny said to himself. "So move." Jack said to Jazz as they were playing a game of checker with each other. Jazz moved one of her pieces over Jack's and he said "Hey, that's a good move. I can't believe I'm getting beat by my own daughter." Danny then said "Guys, I need help!" Tucker then stepped in and said "Danny, let the master teach you. So you wanna court the girl, right? Well, you gotta be a straight shooter, you got it? Danny was confused by Tucker's response and then he, Jazz and Jack all yelled to him "Tell her the...TRUTH!!!" Danny scolded at them saying "No way! If Samantha found out I was really some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me!" Jack then said "A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh! But, you should be yourself son! Danny then said "That's the last thing I want to be right now. Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident. How do I look?" Jazz sadly told him "You look like a prince." 

 

Danny then flew up to the balcony near her bedroom. Sam was lying on her bed with Wulf, sighing. "Princess Samantha?" Danny called out to her. Sam looked up and said "Who's there?" "It's me, Prince Danny. Danny Phantom. (in a deep voice)" Danny said. Annoyed Sam said "I don't want to see you, so please leave me alone!" "No, no, please princess. Give me a chance." Danny said nervously. Sam and Wulf then walked out to the balcony, but when she got there Sam got a good look at Danny and asked "Wait, have I met you? You remind me of a boy I met in the marketplace." This caused Danny to panic a little as he didn't want Sam to find out that he was the street rat she met. "The marketplace? I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Why I even have servants that go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met." he said nervously. Disappointed Sam said "No, I guess not." Just then, Jack flew up to the balcony as a bee. "Alright, enough about you Casanova. Talk about her! She's smart, fun, cool. Anything--pick a feature!" Jack whispered to Danny. Slowly, Danny said "Uh, Princess Samantha? You're very... (Jack: Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!) Punctual!, I-I mean beautiful!" All of a sudden, Sam looked at him different which made Danny even more nervous. "I'm rich too, you know. The daughter of a sultan, a fine prize for any prince to marry." Sam said seductively. "Warning, Warning!" Jack whispered to Danny. "Uh, right. Right, a prince like me." Danny said. "Right a prince like you. And every other stuffed shirt, peacock I've met! Just go jump off a balcony!" she said angrily. "Well, good luck Danny, remember be yourself." Jack said to Danny as he flew off. "Yeah, right!" Danny said to himself. "What?" Sam cried, thinking that Danny was insulting her. Stuttering Danny said "Uh...y-you're right! You aren't some prize to be one. You should be free do make your own choice, so I'll leave now." He jumped off the balcony after he finished his sentence. Sam gasped in shock after seeing him jump, but then Danny poked his head from over the edge of the balcony and cried "What?" Surprised, Sam said "How--how are you doing that?" "Don't you remember? I have ghost powers." Danny responded with. With a smirk, Sam said to him "Well, I finally found out something that makes you unique from the other princes." Danny laughed and asked her "Do you want to go for a ride? We could leave the palace and see the world. (He holds his hand out) Do you trust me?" "Seriously, I feel like I met this guy before. Wait, could he be...?" Sam thought to herself. Once again Danny asked "Do you trust me?" Sam agreed to his offer and took his hand. Danny then put her in his arms and soared into the sky. While in the air, Danny was so happy he began to sing... 

 

I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid.  
Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
I will take you on a ride.  
A whole new world!  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say were only dreaming.  
Sam began to join in on Danny's song

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew.  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you.  
(Danny: Now I'm in a whole new world with you!)  
Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feelings  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky!  
Sam: A whole new world!  
Danny: Don't you dare close your eyes  
Sam: A hundred thousand things to see!  
Danny: Hold your breath, it get's better.  
Sam:I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be! Danny: A whole new world! Sam: Every turn a surprise. Danny: With new horizons to pursue. Sam: Every moment, red-letter. Then both of them sing together. I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you! Danny: A whole new world! Sam: A whole new world! Danny: That's where we'll be Sam: That's where we'll be Danny: A thrilling chase Sam: A wondrous place Both: For you and me. 

Let's be honest this is the chapter we all wanted to see. ;)


End file.
